warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Brazen Minotaurs
The Brazen Minotaurs is a Loyalist, Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. Their Chapter homeworld is called Tauron. Little of substance is known about the Chapter in Imperial records. Chapter History Though little is known about the Brazen Minotaurs in Imperial records, what is known is that the Chapter has worked closely with the Raven Guard on several occasions, and a close relationship has developed between the two as a result. Notable Campaigns *'Battle for Empalion II (Unknown Date.M41)' – When the Raven Guard laid siege to an Iron Warriors fortress on the world of Empalion II the task seemed hopeless, until a force of Brazen Minotaurs arrived to assist their cousins in their hour of need. The Brazen Minotaurs sacrificed an entire company to distract the Iron Warriors as a decoy, allowing the Raven Guard 4th Company to infiltrate the Iron Warriors fortress and destroy it from within. *'Mission to Kasharat (Unknown Date. M41)' – During the war for the Sargassion Reach the Brazen Minotaurs Chief Librarian Theseon was captured by the forces of the Empyrion's Blight Chaos Space Marine warband and brought to the corrupted Mortuary World of Kasharat to be broken. A small team of Brazen Minotaurs mounted a rescue mission but would likely have failed without the intervention and assistance of a squad of Raven Guard Astartes led by Shadow Captain Koryn who deployed to the surface of the Mortuary World in advance of the Brazen Minotaurs' rescue mission and cleared the way for them. Though both Chapters suffered casualties, the mission was ultimately successful and a debt between the two Loyalist Chapters was repaid. *'Battle for Fortane's World (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Sargassion Reach was on the brink of destruction at the hands of the foul Chaotic warband known as Empyrion's Blight when the Fortress World of Fortane's World fell to the machinations of the Archenemy. Rather than having fallen to strength of arms the bastion fell to corruption from within. Even worse, the eccentric orbit of Fortane's World would bring it within a matter of days within the outer limits of the densely populated neighboring star system of Kandoor. Unwilling to allow the sickening plague of the Traitor Legions to infest another star system, the Brazen Minotaurs' 3rd and 5th Companies laid siege to the bastion of Fortane's World, determined to cleanse it of the Traitors before they could stage an invasion of the Kandoor System and doom billions to plague and death. With time running out and the siege protracted, the enemy was able to swamp the Brazen Minotaurs with endless hordes of corrupted Imperial Guardsmen, delaying them until the planet's orbit reached its zenith and entered its neighboring system. Determined to aid their fellow Chapter, a strike force from the Raven Guard's 4th Company led by Shadow Captain Koryn came to the Brazen Minotaurs' aid. Three squads made planetfall and though they suffered significant casualties, the Raven Guard were ultimately able to infiltrate the bastion and open it for bombardment from orbit, destroying a massive Chaos army and protecting the colonists of the Kandoor System. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Brazen Minotaurs are only concerned with the destruction of their foes in as quick and as clean a way as possible. They prefer to meet their enemies head-on, looking them in the eyes before taking their lives. The Chapter’s strategies are not subtle. They do not need to understand their enemy since such knowledge is unnecessary in order to strike him down. The Chapter possesses an unwavering and unquestioning approach to battle as they storm their way to victory after victory in the name of the Emperor. The Brazen Minotaurs always act as a fist of iron driven into the very heart of the enemy. Chapter Beliefs Brazen Minotaurs believe in fighting on to the bitter end, until the very last of them have fallen, despite the fact that their cause might be futile or lost. They believe that such actions are the duty of a Space Marine and are required to maintain the honour of the Brazen Minotaurs. All Brazen Minotaurs desire only to bring swift death to the enemies of the Imperium, but they have a particular relish for defeating the Forces of Chaos and those who have betrayed the Emperor's trust by turning to the service of the Ruinous Powers. Brazen Minotaurs believe in facing all obstacles with unflinching determination no matter the cost, and a death earned in honest combat with the foes of the Emperor is a death to be relished. Notable Brazen Minotaurs *'Theseon' - Theseon was the Brazen Minotaurs Chapter's Chief Librarian. *'Daed' - Daed was the Captain of the Brazen Minotaurs' 3rd Company. The shoulders of his shimmering golden Power Armour are draped by the pelt of one of the hulking black lions that roam the forest of Tauron, the Brazen Minotaurs' homeworld. Daed carried a Bolt Pistol and a Tauronic Power Axe, its head finely etched with Tauronic runes and artistic flourishes. *'Bardos' – Bardos was a Veteran Sergeant of the 3rd Company. *'Targos' – Targos was a Devastator Marine of the 3rd Company. He carried a Heavy Bolter into battle. *'Bast' – A Battle-Brother of the 3rd Company. *'Throl' - A Battle-Brother of the 3rd Company. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Brazen Minotaurs' Power Armour is coloured bronze with white painted onto the inset of the shoulder plates and a bronze Aquila. The Chapter markings are black. Chapter Badge The Brazen Minotaurs' Chapter badge is a black bull's head on a white background. Sources *''Art of Warhammer 40,000'', pp. 70-71 *''How To Paint Space Marines'', "Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Poster" (Out of Print), pp. 77, 89 *''Labyrinth of Sorrows'' (Audio Book) by George Mann *''The Unkindness of Ravens'' (Novella) by George Mann Gallery Image:Brazen Minotaurs Marine.jpg|Brazen Minotaurs Tactical Marine Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:B Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium